


"Love Knows No Age"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ben meets a woman in a bar, he doesn't expect her to be so interesting and to be much younger than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Love Knows No Age"

can you work in a fanfic where Ben meets a lady in his favourite pub in hampstead and after seeing her dancing and that she was alone and curled up in a book and drinking some wine he decides to go and talk with her and he fell in love with her almost instantly after chatting with her bc she's really mature and inteligent and they have a lot in common but then he find out that she is much younger than him but he didn't care and they starts to date, then seen in public and being a perfect couple  
_________________________________

A nice quite evening at The Stag is what you needed, you grabbed a book from the end table and then your keys and purse before heading out, locking the door and walking the two blocks to the local pub. As you walked in you ordered your favorite drink and took a seat in a corner at a small booth then began to read. You got completely lost in the book, you didn't pay any attention to anything around you. 

"Is this seat taken?" A deep velvet voice snapped you out of your trance. You looked up to the source of the voice, it was Benedict Cumberbatch.

"No, please have a seat." You smiled, remarkably calm despite your infatuation with the man. 

"Thanks. Erm...I couldn't help but notice that you've been here an awfully long time. Are you alright?" Ben asked.

"Oh...how long have I been here?...Christ! Three hours already?" You looked at the time on your phone. 

"Yeah, I came in just behind you and kept looking over to see if anyone was going to join you." Ben chuckled nervously, you blushed just a little.

"Why?" You smile.

"Um. Well honestly I've been trying to work up the nerve to come over here." You both laughed. "Are you expecting anyone tonight?" 

"No, I needed to get out of my flat and love coming here so I decided to bring a book along and read a little." You put your marker in the book to hold your place. 

"What book is it?" He asked.

"'Atonement' actually." You both chuckled.

"Ah, you've got great taste then. What's your name?" He asked.

"(Y/F/N)." 

"Hello (y/n), it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Benedict Cumberbatch." Ben offered his hand for you to shake, you did.

"Pleasure to meet you Benedict." Your face flushing again, a hint of red across your cheeks. 

"So what do you do for a living?" Ben asked.

"I'm a art historian at the Tate Britain." 

"Wow, that is very neat. Do you like it there? How long have you been working there?" Ben questioned. 

"I love it, I've been there for five months now. It's been great fun and has put my degree to good use." Ben looked genuinely interested. 

"What type of work do you do there?" He asked.

"I do a number of things, currently I'm working on preservation of some of our biggest pieces. I also archive and switch pieces when new exhibitions come in. Sometimes I'm lucky enough to help with lectures, most of the time my seniors do that but one day I'll be in charge of them and can do them on my own." 

"That's brilliant, you must have gone through lots of training. Why art history? What made you go into that field?" Ben was very curious.

"Well as a child I loved going to museums and looking at the art for hours on end so it stuck with me. When I was sixteen I volunteered at my local art museum and then when I graduated I went to university for a art history degree and once I got out I decided to come here to London to try for a job at a local museum and I got on at Tate Britain right away." You smiled, happy to explain your work to someone that had a genuine interest. 

"(Y/N), I have never met someone and within the first ten minutes of meeting them I wanted to know everything about them. You are so interesting, not to mention beautiful." Ben paused "oh Christ, did I say that out loud?" Ben mumbled to himself as you laughed. 

"I'm very flattered, thank you." You blushed. 

"I'm sorry, I got wrapped up and it slipped through my filters." Ben grimmest.

"It's alright, truly it is. You are very handsome and I think you are sexy as hell. There, now we've both lost our filters." You both chuckled. 

"You are great. Thank you. Um...I know I've only know you for a little over fifteen minutes now but I'd like to be bold and ask you in a date. I'd love to get to know you better and find out more about you. Would you be..." 

"YES...oh. Err, sorry. That was to fast." You clinched your teeth. 

"Great. Here, have my number." Ben took your phone from the table and entered his contact info in it. "Could I have your number?" He asked, handing his phone to you.

"Of course you can." You smiled and took it, entering a new contact and your info.   
********  
It's been three weeks since your first meeting in the stag and Ben and you have been out on no less than six dates already. Ben found out on the second on date how young you were but he didn't care about the age difference, love knows no boundaries after all. 

The it at few dates were quiet affairs at small restaurants and cafés to avoid being seen by the paps, now that Ben and you felt safe enough to reveal your relationship you both stepped out on the town tonight at a big art fundraising event at Tate Britain. You asked Benedict to come along with you and he agreed straight away, he had shown up at your doorstep an hour ago wearing a sleek black tailored suit and looking dapper as ever. You wore a black cocktail dress from Harrods that cost you a small fortune but you wanted it anyways for this event. Tonight was a big night in the art world and you were very excited, one, to have Ben by your side and another to be surrounded by the top people in the art world. 

"Oh, Ben, that's my boss Mr. Wade." You pointed a tiny bit into a crowd of people as you and Ben walked around the gallery. 

"Well we should go have a talk with him." Ben said happily.

"No no." You pulled him back to you. "Not tonight, he can't be bothered." You shake your head.

"Oh, come now. Let's go have a little chat with him. For all he knows, I'm a donor, he'll be glad to see me." Ben pulled you a little until you reluctantly walked over with Ben, you a step or two behind him instead of beside him. "Mr. Wade, is it?" Ben walked up to your boss, you turned around so he wouldn't see you but Ben wouldn't let go of your arm. 

"Ah yes, Mr. Cumberbatch. Welcome. When I saw you on the guest list I was thrilled to be having you join us tonight. How are things?" 

"Great, the museum is beautiful and the company is amazing." Ben pulled you around to his side, you turned around as he pulled you and stumbled to his side. 

"Oh, (Y/N). You look lovely tonight. I see you've met Mr. Cumberbatch." You tried to get away but the more you tugged, The tighter Ben held you. 

"Hello Mr. Wade. Yes, yes. Very nice to meet you Mr. Cumberbatch." You turned to Ben with wide eyes and tired to pull away again. Ben smirked and pulled you in for a kiss. You couldn't see your boss's face but you're sure he was just as shocked as you were. 

"It's VERY nice to meet you too love." Ben smirked still and then winked. Your eyes were wide as they could get. You opened your mouth to say something but then closed it right away and cleared your throat. 

"You've met before then I see." Your boss smiled, you knew what he was really thinking though "damn, I hope they know each other." 

"Um, yes, I should have mentioned that." You blushed and looked away. 

"It's quite alright." Mr. Wade smiled and chuckled. 

"We met a few weeks ago in a local pub, been inseparable since. When (Y/N) mentioned that Tate Britain was having a fundraiser event I couldn't pass the opportunity up to see (Y/N) in her element." Ben smiled at you adoringly. 

"Well she is quite the catch. I'm lucky she found her way here and could share her many talents with us. She's one of our hardest workers and she will be going places that's for sure." 

"Thank you sir." You nodded and pulled Ben away, he laughed and said his goodbyes to your boss. 

"Ashamed of me?" Ben asked. 

"No! No not at all love. I just, I don't know, crazy I guess." You smiled. "I don't like hanging out with my boss after hours. I don't like hanging out with him during work hours for that matter." You shrugged. "I immerse myself in my work." 

"You should get to know him, be friendly and share your talents. You'll climb the ranks faster darling." Ben said. 

You and Ben continued to walk through the gallery, getting looks and gaining attention. Upon reaching the bar you heard some quiet whispers.

"She's only 24...isn't he 37?" You turned to the whisper to find two of your coworkers gossiping close to each other. You lower your head and hold closer to Ben, he notices. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ben tilted his head towards you. 

"Nothing." You mumble. 

"Something's wrong." He said. 

"Chatty Kathy and Gossip Gabby over there had some rude comments about our age difference." You replied sadly.

"Never mind those types love, they are nothing but trouble. My love knows no age, you are beautiful, intelligent, and all around perfect and I love you no matter your age. I don't care what people say about us, they don't define our relationship." Ben tilted your chin up so you'd look at him and his eyes smiled as he finished talking. "I love you (Y/N), and I want the whole world to know." 

"I love you Ben."


End file.
